


Elevated

by bananacabana



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacabana/pseuds/bananacabana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having just about the worst day ever, getting trapped in an elevator on his way home is just the cherry on the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevated

Kurt’s day couldn’t get any worse.

First, he’d woken up late after sleeping through his alarm, the result of staying up until 4am getting his assignment done for today’s class. Due to oversleeping, he barely had enough time to style his hair, not that it mattered much anyway because he had to walk 12 blocks in the rain after forgetting his umbrella. Then, at some point between leaving his apartment and arriving at NYADA, Kurt realises he must have dropped his phone, hand coming back empty after searching fruitlessly through his bag and every pocket he can find. It’s gone, along with all of his contacts, his photos, and important reminders that he has no way of being able to remember. It’s all gone.

Predictably, he ends up arriving to class late, damp and miserable and ready to murder anyone in a 15 foot radius.

It just so happens that the possibility of that actually happening increases considerably when he’s finally on his way home, breathing a sigh of relief in the hopes that maybe things will look up from here. He’s on the elevator at the subway station, deciding against using the stairs that day, when it suddenly shudders to a halt between floors. Kurt’s heart sinks though he’s unsurprised that it happens today of all days.

The only other person in the suffocatingly small box is a man looking oh so annoyingly chipper and Kurt is sure that his patience will not be able to stand more than a few seconds in his company, or anyone’s for that matter. Usually he’d never take the elevator when going on the subway but the door had been open and his legs were tired and he had thought that maybe his bad luck streak was over with. He’d clearly thought wrong.

"Is it stuck?" The man asks with wonder that makes Kurt kind of want to punch him because  _of_ _course we’re stuck, the elevator isn’t moving is it, idiot?_

"Nooo," Kurt groans to himself, sliding down against the wall of the elevator until he slumps on the floor. The stranger smiles -  _why on earth is he smiling?_  - before joining him on the floor.

"I’m Blai-" but Kurt interrupts him with a single finger, not even looking at him as he silences him.

"If you value your life, you’ll stop talking because I’ve had just about the worst possible day ever and now I’m stuck in a tiny metal box and I’m about seven seconds away from screaming so loud, you’ll wish you were never blessed with the gift of hearing." Kurt doesn’t look at the other man but if he did, he’s sure he’d be gaping like a fish out of water right about now. He just seems like the type.

They stay in an awkward silence for some time, sitting side by side against the wall with no sign of being rescued any time soon. The other guy presses the help button at one point but all the engineer has to say about the situation is a very unsatisfying “we’re working on it.”

Looks like Kurt’s day from hell is far from over.

* * *

Eventually, Kurt grows bored. They haven’t exactly been waiting there for hours but there’s only so many times Kurt can read the instructions on the fire extinguisher before the temptation to smash the thing against his own skull becomes too great to bear.

"I guess I should apologise," he says to break the silence, noticing that his companion is staring blankly at his phone and seems to be equally as bored as he is, Kurt supposes he feels a little sorry for him and maybe just a tad guilty for taking his frustration out on him before. The guy looks up confused, surprised even that Kurt is actually talking to  _him_ , which is ridiculous because they’re the only two people there.

"Oh…um…that’s okay," he mumbles sheepishly, playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of his sweater and fumbling with the phone still in his hand.

"I’m not always this much of an asshole just…like I said, bad day."

"I understand," the man finally says with a smile, "I think we’ve all had days like those."

Kurt shrugs.

"Still, I’m sorry."

Another smile and “apology accepted,” and how did Kurt not notice what a cute smile this guy had before? Probably because he hadn’t even given him a chance to smile before tearing his head off.

Groaning, Kurt drops his head onto his knees, tangling his fingers into his hair.

"I just want to be at home. I want today to be over with so I can pretend it never happened."

"Well, if I had a toolkit and perhaps several years worth of engineering experience I’d be happy to get this thing running so you can do just that but…" he trails off with a shrug.

"Thanks that’s very thoughtful of you," Kurt deadpans before the man is smiling yet again and somehow it’s infectious enough to make Kurt’s lips twitch upwards slightly. "I’m Kurt," he eventually introduces, holding his hand out this time and allowing his new friend to take it with a firm shake before he reintroduces himself, only more successfully this time.

"Blaine."

* * *

"The engineer is working on solving the problem, we hope to have you out in the next ten minutes," comes a crackly voice from the tiny speaker next to the emergency button.

Blaine slumps back down next to Kurt, giving up on trying to get any more information.

"That’s what they said twenty minutes ago," Kurt states with a sigh. All day he has been thinking of nothing but the moment when he could get home, get changed and comfort himself with some empty calories and reality TV, but it would seem that his wretched day is destined to stretch on for as long as possible. Glancing over to Blaine, he notices the other man’s attention again locked entirely onto his phone, tapping rigorously.

"What are you…are you playing Candy Crush?" Kurt asks, leaning over and discovering what has captured Blaine’s attention.

Blaine makes a noise of affirmation, eyes staying focused on the tiny screen, “but my battery is just about to - ” he’s cut off as the screen of his phone suddenly goes black, prematurely ending his game.

"Die?" Kurt finishes with a smirk as Blaine pockets the now useless device.

"Well now I’m officially bored," declares Blaine.

Kurt sighs, knowing the feeling. Add that to irritated, miserable and hungry and you have a recipe for a very explicit explosion from one Kurt Hummel. Yet somehow, with Blaine for company, Kurt doesn’t feel half as inclined to blow a fuse. He doesn’t know why, but the mere presence of the other boy comforts him somewhat.

"We could play I Spy?" Blaine suggests, resembling an excited child, or maybe a puppy.

Kurt briefly glances around the miniscule amount of space they have and raises and eyebrow in response.

"I’d really rather not."

They sit in silence for a while, the only sound filling the space is Blaine tapping rhythmically against his knees. This sort of thing would usually grate on Kurt’s nerves but when Blaine does it, it’s not half as annoying as it should be. Instead of losing his temper and demanding that he keep quiet, Kurt finds himself relaxed by the repetitive sound. He supposes he prefers it to sitting in silence after all.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with F…"

"We’ve already had fire extinguisher, Blaine. This game doesn’t work when you run out of things to spy." The game had lasted for four turns consisting of W for walls, F for fire extinguisher, L for lights and B for buttons.

"I guess you’re right," Blaine concedes with a sigh, "at least we killed some time, they have to be close to getting us out of here by now."

"How long have we been stuck here anyway?" Kurt asks to which Blaine shrugs. Blaine’s phone is officially out of use, Kurt’s is who knows where and neither of them thought to put a watch on that morning. Time telling is a luxury neither of them have in this tiny pocket of space they’re trapped in.

"God, I’m so bored," Blaine whines, head falling back to hit against the wall as Kurt brings his legs up to his chest to rest his own head against.

"My roommate’s going to go crazy because I didn’t do the dishes before I left this morning," Kurt says, mostly to himself.

"I have an assignment due tomorrow that isn’t getting finished," Blaine adds.

"My clothes are still damp from walking in the rain this morning."

"I kinda need to pee."

"I - " Kurt pauses to look over to Blaine, "if you pee in here I will never forgive you." Blaine chuckles at Kurt’s horrified expression.

"Don’t worry," he assures, "I think my body is just tricking me into thinking I need to go because I know I can’t. I’m not desperate…yet."

"Hopefully we’ll be out of here before - " Kurt starts but immediately goes silent when the lights flicker before shutting out completely, leaving them in complete and utter blackness. Instinctively, Kurt’s hand reaches for Blaine’s beside him, seeking comfort. It’s not that he’s afraid of the dark or particularly claustrophobic but when both a cramped space and complete darkness blacker than anything Kurt has ever known are combined while he’s trapped in a metal box suspended between two floors, he kind of freaks out a little. If he knew it wasn’t insane, he would swear he could hear the faint echo of jocks laughing as they leave him stuck in the dumpster yet again.

"Kurt?… Kurt your hand is kind of on my crotch." And just like that Kurt is snapped back into the present, hand pulling back faster than he’s ever moved in his life.

"Sorry," he squeaks, momentarily thankful for the darkness because it means Blaine can’t see the severe extent of his blushing.

"It’s fine. Hey…are you okay?" Blaine’s tone is gentle and sympathetic, enough to make Kurt feel at least a little safer. In the darkness, Kurt can hear Blaine moving until there is another hand clasping around his, squeezing tightly and reassuringly. "Afraid of the dark?" There’s not a single hint of mockery in his tone, only gentle inquiring.

"S-something like that," Kurt stutters in response, now more conscious of the fact that this stranger is willingly holding his hand than the fact that it’s dark. Even after Kurt was a complete jerk to him earlier, he’s here making sure that Kurt is okay, he feels like he could melt.

"Maybe it would help if you closed your eyes," Blaine suggests.

"I’ll be fine I just…I was startled. I’m not scared of the dark," Kurt insists though he makes no move to let go of Blaine’s and neither does Blaine. The two sit in the darkness, the only sound filling the space between them is their own careful breathing, while their hands remain clasped around one another. "Thank you," Kurt says quietly just because he feels like he should. His bad day is suddenly forgotten, everything that has happened is behind him and all he can think about now is the fact that he’s stuck in this tiny elevator holding hands with a particularly cute boy. Eventually even the fact that it’s dark stops bothering him, especially when Blaine shuffles a little closer until Kurt can feels his leg pressed up against his. It’s comforting to know that he’s there, experiencing the same poor luck as he is, waiting endlessly for someone to come rescue him.

* * *

"What if we die here," Blaine says. They’ve fallen into comfortable, insignificant chatter to pass the time. Each minute drags on longer than the last and without a watch to keep track of time, it feels as though they’ve been trapped there forever. Kurt now feels utterly at ease yet he and Blaine are still holding hands, fingers delicately tracing the other’s skin, reminding one another that they’re still there despite the fact that they can’t see a thing. So far, particular snippets that Kurt has learned about Blaine are that he’s a student at NYU, loves comic books and superheroes and, surprisingly, comes from a town in Ohio not too far from where he grew up.

"Our families will file one hell of a lawsuit," Kurt responds, entertaining the idea simply because Blaine is adorable.

"Do you think they’d put up a memorial for us in here?" Blaine muses.

"Personally, I’d prefer if they bulldozed the place."

"Really? But this is where we first met!" Blaine says it as though they’ve known each other for years, or as though an hour or two trapped in an elevator together constitutes their relationship as something worth being sentimental about. It sends butterflies fluttering through Kurt’s stomach and he wishes more than ever that the lights would come back on just so he can look at Blaine’s face again, commit it to memory and never forget it.

"Would you rather we put a framed photograph of this very elevator on top of our fireplace after we’re married with two point five kids?" Kurt jokes, only realising exactly what he’s said after he’s said it and completely unable to take it back. Before he can even attempt to fix it, the sudden sensation of a pair of lips connecting with his own consumes all of his senses as Blaine kisses him.

Blaine is kissing him.

It’s pitch black and he’s sitting on a disgusting elevator floor kissing a person he’s known for barely an afternoon. Weirder things happen, Kurt supposes, but not to him.

Blaine’s lips taste slightly of coffee and he can feel the impulsiveness behind them as a hand comes out of nowhere to cup his jaw. Kurt presses back into the kiss eagerly, suddenly filled with the desire to explore every inch of this man’s mouth. After spending so long cooped up in a tiny box, Blaine’s mouth seems like new territory for Kurt to explore and discover, to map out and mark as his own.

"Sorry," Blaine breathes as he pulls away, Kurt can hear his chest heaving and he kind of wants to whimper at the sudden loss.

"No, no don’t be sorry, that was," he wants to lean in and capture Blaine’s lips once more to show him just what he means but he doesn’t trust himself to hit the right target while it’s so dark. "That was amazing," he finishes, at a loss for words.

"Just so you know, kissing strangers in elevators isn’t something I tend to make a habit of doing," Blaine says, a slight hint of nervous laughter in his voice.

"I wish you would," Kurt replies with a boldness he didn’t know he even had. Kurt can feel Blaine’s breath against his lips, knows that he’s close and dares to kiss him again. Blaine accepts the kiss readily, putting as much into it as he did the first time.

Hands inevitably wander and Kurt suddenly finds himself being groped from behind as he lets Blaine explore. It’s new and exciting and Kurt’s heart races in his chest as he does the same, exploring Blaine’s body the same way he had explored his mouth. They’re both clumsy because of the darkness but Kurt’s hands somehow manage to find themselves edging closer and closer to Blaine’s cock and he’s almost certain that the other boy is hard. Blaine moans -actually moans - into Kurt’s mouth and the sounds sends vibrations running through every bone in his body. He doesn’t even care about the fact that they’re semi in public right now, or that he met this boy mere hours ago, if not less. All his mind can focus on is Blaine.

Kurt feels a kind of weightlessness in his stomach and it’s not until the lights flicker back on again, thrusting them into a painful brightness, that Kurt realises it’s because they’re moving again. Blaine pulls back and the change in atmosphere is instant as they both realise with a slight feeling of disappointment what’s happening. They quickly separate to avoid the impending embarrassment that would otherwise await them when the doors finally open. Blaine stands  awkwardly just before they do, picking up his bag and holding it in front of him as he catches his breath. The commotion of the station seems completely foreign to Kurt after spending so long confined to one place with only Blaine for company. They both exit the elevator, there is no one to welcome them, no fanfare, no one cheering for their freedom, it’s incredibly anticlimactic and Kurt is a little disappointed.

"I guess this is where we part ways," he says to a crestfallen Blaine as they both stand awkwardly, wondering how the situation had changed so rapidly.

"Could I get your number maybe? I mean…that was…"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Kurt answers breathlessly, automatically reciting his cell phone number once Blaine has retrieved a pen and a piece of paper from his bag, fumbling just a little as he tries to keep it in front of him.

"I should really get going. I sort of really do need to pee now as well as attend to…other things," Blaine says with a quick glance downwards that has Kurt blushing yet again. "I’ll call you?"

Kurt nods before Blaine hastily rushes off, leaving Kurt rooted to the spot for several minutes before he finally tears himself away.

It isn’t until he’s on the train back to Bushwick that he remembers. He’s lost his phone. Blaine has the number to a phone that Kurt no longer has. Kurt didn’t think to ask for Blaine’s number and, despite their brief encounter, Blaine is just a stranger, lost in the infinite crowds of New York City and who Kurt is likely never going to see again. It takes a considerable amount of willpower to stop himself from yelling at the universe as he rides home, dejected and bitter and wondering what he did to deserve this.

It has started to rain again once Kurt is above ground. He walks back to his shared loft, again getting soaked due to forgetting his umbrella.  

"Where have you been!?" Rachel demands once he storms into the place, dripping water everywhere and tossing his things on the floor angrily.

"Don’t," is all he says before storming into his bedroom. He’d slam the door except he doesn’t have the luxury of a door in his rundown apartment, he settles instead for sliding the parting curtain closed with as much force as he can manage before flinging himself onto his bed.

His phone buzzes on the bedside table and Kurt buries his face further into his pillow, not in the mood to deal with any of Rachel’s passive aggressive texts.

_Wait._

Kurt lifts his head, spotting his phone on the table and with a squeal of jubilation - one which he will later deny despite what Rachel claims to have heard - he retrieves his phone in both hands, clutching it as though it were a lost treasure. He’d just forgotten to pick it up before he left that morning!

Instead of a text from Rachel like he had been expecting, Kurt smiles when he sees a new message from an unknown number that can only be Blaine.

_So, I don’t know about you but I thought today was amazing. Did you maybe want to go out sometime?_

Finally, Kurt feels as though the clouds have parted.


End file.
